


Voice In My Head

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jimmy has problems, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, threesome(sort of)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: Jimmy的脑海中有声音。





	Voice In My Head

当Jimmy将眼睛放在那个男人身上的时候，有什么事情出了错。

 

Jimmy本来不应该会对男人产生任何感觉的。但当他的视线穿过堆满薯片和卫生纸的货架，越过加油站商店的自动玻璃门看向外面时，他的眼睛就离不开那个男人了。

 

那个穿着墨绿色夹克衫的男人站在一辆黑色的长款老爷车的前面，一个画面闪过Jimmy脑海，奔驰的黑色轿车穿过一条一望无垠的洲际公路，他坐在汽车后座，或者是副驾驶座？车里放着震耳欲聋的摇滚乐，清爽的风从半摇下来的车窗里吹进来——

 

_一种莫名的既视感击中了他，起先只是在他的耳边滑过一个小小的一点声音，用着低沉的语调， **“你认识这个人”** ，声音对他说，Jimmy被这个声音吓了一跳。这是他自己的声音，却又不完全像是自己现在说话的声音，这个声音非常低沉，有着像是被砂纸磨砺过的粗糙感，也许是因为这个声音里的威严感，Jimmy信服了。_

 

那么我该怎么做？Jimmy问自己。

 

脑海中在回答之前，他的身体就自己行动了。

 

Jimmy从收银台的柜台后面走出来，径直穿过那扇阻挡了他和外面那个男人的玻璃门，他穿过一排自助加油机，朝黑色的汽车走去，男人还在捣鼓着加油枪，正当他要掏出钱包里的信 用卡，要插到加油的机器里时，他抬头，他的目光锁定了Jimmy。

 

那是捕食者的眼神。

 

男人绿色的眼睛看着Jimmy，起先，他的表情一片空白。然后，有什么在他的眼睛里活了过来，他冰冷的绿色瞳孔出现了一丝裂缝，Jimmy几乎能听见有什么被打碎的声音，伴随着他现象中的破碎，那人将钱包掉在了地上，里面的卡片和一些现金掉了出来，有好几张卡片，都是信用卡，还有一些是各种各样的证件。Jimmy悄悄瞥了一眼，上面是各种各样的身份，从FBI到育林员，名字不尽相同。

 

“Cas？”如果不是那个男人的语气中有明显的哽咽，正常情况下，那是一个对于Jimmy而言较为危险的情况，他可能会被卷入电影的情节里，比如，眼前这人的副驾驶座里可能放着一把枪，一把斧头，一把随便什么的武器，他的后备箱里说不定还塞着一具尸体，或者一个小型武器库什么的。

 

Jimmy脑海里的那个声音发出一声轻笑，伴随像是羽翼拍动般轻轻的响动，刮搔着他的心底，一种冲动让他的手想要环抱住眼前的男人，他伸出的双手僵在原地，因为突如其来的脑内指令而困惑不已。

 

“我认识你吗？”Jimmy说，眼见男人亮起来的眼神以肉眼可见的速率暗了下去。

 

 ** _错误。错误。_** Jimmy的内心这样跟他说道， ** _你明明在过去的八年内都一直知道他是谁。_** 八年，为什么是八年？Jimmy忽略突然响起的疑问，盯着眼前的男人，一动也不能动。

 

“你不记得我了吗？”

 

“等等，我好像明白了，”Jimmy的手在空气中挥舞，他比划了一个摄影的动作，“这是油管那种路人反应系列是吧？抱歉，我不喜欢上镜头。”他紧张兮兮地左右看，试图找到那个藏起来的摄像头。

 

男人此刻的表情变成了明显的心碎，他指了指自己，“Dean，我叫Dean，”他又指指Jimmy，“你的名字是Castiel。”

 

“抱歉，我觉得你认错人了。”Jimmy说。

 

 _ **大错特错！**_ 他的脑里响起一声叫喊，很是绝望，抗议着他的行为，这让Jimmy莫名觉得他内心有个连他自己都没有觉察到的欲望，在拍打着他理智的壁垒。绝对不应该和加油站认识里的陌生人搭讪，绝对不应该走到他的面前。

 

“我要回去上班了。”Jimmy转身想走，他的手臂被紧紧抓住，Jimmy试了试，无法挣脱，Dean语气中的某些东西阻止了Jimmy拔腿就跑，或者大喊救命，他只是站在原地，一动不动。

 

“Cas还在你身体里面吗？”Dean问，他的身体里有种升起来的绝望，一点点涌出来，淹没了Jimmy。他莫名地也变得悲伤和焦急，Castiel，Cas是谁？

****

**_我会想知道——_ **

 

_**我认识Dean——** _

 

我要回去上班了——

 

他是危险——

 

Jimmy的脑中又响起了几种声音，混合在一起，吵得他的脑袋都要爆掉了。他不明白为什么他的脑袋里会有这么多不存在他记忆里的话。那些话相互矛盾，完全无法组合成一个有意义的结论。

 

“我……我是Jimmy，Jimmy Novak，抱歉，我不认识你说的Castiel。”听到这话，Dean的表情变成了一脸失魂落魄。借着这个机会，他挣开Dean的手，往店里跑去。

 

过了好一会儿，黑色轿车似乎已经离去，这让Jimmy松了一口气。

 

 

\----

 

绝无可能。Castiel已经死了。

 

这是Dean见到眼前人时的第一想法，震惊、怀疑，然后是稍微燃起的一点点希望。Cas以前也死过几次，但是他还是回来了，他总是回来。

 

至少在Castiel死去后的头两周，Dean是这么想的。Dean曾笃定，这不过是时间的问题。

 

直到期望变成无望的等待，等待变成无尽的失望。三个月后，Dean终于说服了自己，走出那个他一直认为Cas会回去的地堡，和Sam重新踏上猎魔的道路。

 

Dean路过伊利诺斯州，鬼使神差让他打算在这里停上一夜。Sam去镇里采买猎魔要用的物资，他将车开到加油站来加油，却遇上了Cas。

 

但是当Dean叫住了Cas后，他的反应却是那么陌生，就像是Cas完全忘记了他。

 

Jimmy，他说他不叫Castiel。简直是荒谬。上一次Castiel死去后复活，他说他的名字叫Emmanuel，结果那不过是因为失忆。在Dean找到他的不到十个小时，Emmanuel就完全记起了他的名字，他的过去，他和Dean的一切。

 

这次，Dean笃定Jimmy也可以，他和Castiel本应该是同一个人，同一个内在，只是缺少了一段记忆。Cas一定会想起来，他就是自己。

 

于是Dean将车停在马路对面，越过便利店窗户盯着Jimmy在店里忙这忙那，他看着Jimmy挽起袖子整理货架，将一卷卷卫生纸搬到较高的架子上。Jimmy的腰线因为伸手的动作从便利店工作服和牛仔裤之间的空隙中露出来，这让Dean咽了咽口水，没有那件风衣，Castiel的身材露出得更多了，Dean现在可以看到他的小臂，他腰侧的肌肉线条……

 

Dean用手捶了捶自己，升起的欲望并没有消失，只是随着他的想象而变得模糊，从生动形象的画面变成了暧昧的印象。Dean回想起，他离Jimmy曾经是那样近，一只手就可以将Jimmy抱在怀中，让他的额头靠在自己的肩膀，他的身上散发着一股淡淡的衣物柔顺剂味，让他整个人都显得非常柔软而顺从。Dean想象着，他将一只手插入Jimmy的发丝间，他就会闻到Jimmy用的廉价洗发水的味道。

 

这在Dean与作为Castiel相处的时候是不一样的。Castiel 的身上从来都是那种泠冽的味道。或者说他身上其实并没有什么特殊的气味，他的身上不会有柔顺剂的味道，他的身上不会有食物的味道，Dean有时候会想，天使是不是认为，人间的气息在他身上会折损他的威严，所以才让他的皮囊保持没有任何气味的状态。

 

\----

Jimmy结束了一天的工作，将收银机里的钞票整理好，登记记账后关上了店里所有的灯。他刚踏出店门就看到了斜靠在一旁的墙壁上，双手插进上衣口袋里，对着他咧嘴笑的男人。

 

Jimmy拔腿就想往相反的方向走，却被身后的男人叫住了。

 

“Jimmy。”男人说。

 

脑海中那个声音又回来了，像是迷雾中突然亮起的一盏明灯，将Jimmy引到他从未见过的男人身边。Jimmy不清楚这种突然想要靠在Dean身上的冲动来自何方，或许来自他脑海深处的那个声音，或许真的和Dean说的一样，他曾经认识过他，谁清楚呢？或许Jimmy在他生命中最不清醒的那几年遇见了这个失魂落魄的可怜人，然后再将他抛弃，跑到这个鸟不拉屎的地方做便利店员。

 

Jimmy的记忆中有许多空白。有些是Jimmy记得的，他死去的妻女，直到现在他还不能回想起他和她们在一起的日子，那段记忆让他痛苦不已。接下来是比较模糊的部分，疗养院里的岁月，在他过度服药被送进医院后的很长一段期间。这段Jimmy则记得不是很清楚了，这段记忆充满了无法用常理解释的画面和体验，他像是被绑在一颗彗星上，视线中到处都是白光，他只记得飞翔带来的失重感。接下来的记忆则像是噩梦里才有的情节，满是黑暗和扭曲，坠落和虚弱。有时候Jimmy甚至怀疑自己曾经从高处摔下来过，因为掉下来的感觉是如此生动真实，每想到这里，Jimmy的脑子就会被恐惧所支配，变得一动也不能动，只要再想起再一点点，坠落的感觉就能将他吞没，他将变得粉身碎骨。通常，那些噩梦会让Jimmy在好长一段时间内都抖个不停。

 

 _ **或许那个男人就是造成噩梦的缘由之一。**_ Jimmy的内心深处，那个声音又响了起来，这一次，声音里有一丝丝的懊恼， ** _你将永远无法抵抗得了他_** ，声音说。

 

****看看你现在的样子，竟然堕落至此——早知如此，我们不该指派你去接近这个人类！** **

****

****当你第一眼看见他的时候，你就迷失了！** **

 

Jimmy的脑海中响起另一个声音。那是一个女人在说话，她的声音出离愤怒，她的愤怒就像是直接针对Jimmy。就像她要直接将他撕成两半，让他在地狱中燃烧似的。

 

_**不是的，不是这样的——** _

 

Jimmy听见自己在辩解，他的声音都在颤抖，在他的印象中，他蹲在地上，双手抱头，他的视线因为不住的晃动一片模糊。他需要忏悔，但他又是向谁？

 

不是的。Jimmy心想，这回是他内心真切的想法，并非自他脑内的任何一个声音。爱一个人并没有什么错，更谈不上是任何一种罪孽，你没有必要为爱上一个人道歉。Jimmy对自己说，对脑内的那个声音说。

 

仿佛是听到了他的祈祷，那些不属于他内心的声音消失了，他的脑海恢复了平静。

 

于是，Jimmy抬起头，直视Dean的脸。

 

“Dean。”Jimmy说，“我会跟你走的。”

 

“什么？”Dean因为Jimmy突如其来的反应而惊呆，他的表情就好像并没有准备好这Jimmy的接受。

 

**_他就是这样的人 ， 当事情摆在他的面前时，他反而不敢面对。_ **

****

Jimmy的脑海里又响起这样一句话，用着十足调侃的语气。

 

好吧……那么——

 

“如果你肯给我买酒的话，我就会跟你走。”Jimmy说，有一种像是在给Dean下了挑战书的表情。

 

Dean如梦方醒，他的脸上很快变成了“我接受你的挑战”的神色，“这可是你说的。”他说。

 

\----

 

“你是刚刚来到这个地方吗？你的样子并不像是本地人，我倒希望你可以在这里多呆几天，这是一个还不错的小镇，就是没有什么特别的娱乐活动，除了本地的酒吧，要么就开车到十几里外城市看电影。”

 

Jimmy一边吃着汉堡，一边说得眉飞色舞，他专注地吃着汉堡，像是要细细品味它的每一口似的，

 

种种迹象让Dean选择称呼眼前的人为Jimmy，他拒绝认为，现在的Jimmy就是Castiel，那个与他朝夕相处了近十年的天使。每当Dean想问起Jimmy到底都记起了些什么的时候，Jimmy立刻就将话题转移到了别的地方。

 

更让Dean无语的是，这个Jimmy似乎不介意在他不认得的人面前喝很多酒，不一会儿，他就已经消耗掉了整整半打啤酒。

 

这样做的结果就是，Jimmy把自己整醉了。

 

Jimmy在喝醉的时候，简直就是灾难现场。Dean从来没有亲眼目睹过天使酩酊大醉的样子，虽然从Sam那里听说过，天使在遍寻上帝而不得的时候，将一间卖酒的店都喝空了。Jimmy——现在Dean也叫他Jimmy了，因为他和自己曾经认识的Castiel如此不相同，包括他说话的语气，他在说到自己的境遇时做出的夸张面部表情，他吃汉堡时，发出的唔唔称赞声。如果不是他们长得完全一样，Dean会觉得他遇到的是Castiel失散多年的双胞胎兄弟。

 

就好像自己强硬地将一个不是Castiel的人当作他的替代似的——

 

在Jimmy低头吃汉堡的时候，Dean一直盯着Jimmy的蓝眼睛，那双他喜欢的蓝色眼睛，Dean仔细地在那里面搜寻自己所熟悉的痕迹，哪怕是一丝半毫，他不确定那是什么，那些一闪而过的表露只在他所熟悉的Castiel眼中才有。

 

死而复生是否会改变一个人的性格？或许，这种失忆永久地改变了Castiel，让他得以抛弃过去的一切，让旧有的桎梏解除，让他以新的身份重新开始。

 

尽管在Dean的心里，Jimmy和Castiel不再是同一个人了，但是Jimmy身上散发出来的气息在和Dean说：我很孤独，我需要其他人的陪伴。有时候，潜台词是如此大声，让Dean觉得那声音是否其实自己的内心发出来的。

 

“我再也吃不下了。”Jimmy擦擦嘴说，“时间也不早了，我们是不是该走了？”

 

“什么？”

 

“你也该回旅馆了吧？”Jimmy说，猛地站起来，将喝空了啤酒瓶碰倒了，瓶子发出很大一声，引得店里的人回头了一眼他们这边。

 

Dean瞪了其中一个人一眼，“你能自己回去吗？”他怀疑地盯着Jimmy，对方似乎下一秒就要从桌子边翻下去。

 

“或者你可以送我回家——奇怪，我怎么就这么说出来了。”他歪头，一脸若有所思，天使的习性似乎又回到了他的身上。只是下一秒，熟悉的感觉又消失了。Jimmy睁大双眼看着他，似乎很是惊讶，“我刚才说了什么？”

 

“你在邀请我回你家呢，转眼就忘了啊？”

 

“啊，不不不！我不是这个意思！”Jimmy几乎跳了起来，“我是说，不用麻烦你了，我自己可以回去的。”

 

“听你这么说，我反而不想回旅馆，让你一个人回去了。”Dean说。

 

——

 

Jimmy也不知道事情是怎么变成这样子的。突然之间，Dean就在他家里了。

 

“额，你要来杯水吗？”他说，指了指厨房的水龙头，水池里的碗碟已经满得不能再满了。突然，Jimmy有点后悔让Dean看见他这幅邋遢的模样了。“我确信我还是有一些干净的杯子可以给你。”Jimmy将希望放在他的橱柜里的玻璃杯库存上，他打开柜门，欣喜地发现正如他所料。

 

Dean点点头，然后他又回到手机的操作中去了，Jimmy便转身给Dean倒了杯水，回来时，Dean已经放下了手机，靠坐在Jimmy客厅的沙发上，视线一直停留在他的身上。

 

Jimmy把水递给Ｄean，Dean接过，喝了一口便将杯子放在地上了，“Jimmy，我们得谈谈。”

 

“说什么？”Jimmy舔了舔嘴唇，有点紧张，Dean的神色有点过于严肃，他盯着Dean的双眼，感到自己逐渐加快的心跳。

 

“过来坐下。”Dean说，示意Jimmy坐到他左手边的沙发空位上。

 

Jimmy半信半疑地听从了Dean的建议，坐了下来。

 

一坐下来，Dean就往Jimmy的方向靠近了，“不如你跟我来说你到底是怎么了。”Dean说。

 

“什、什么？”

 

“你明知道是什么。”Dean的表情不像是在开玩笑，他似乎决心要在Jimmy身上找寻出什么。Jimmy又紧张了起来，Dean要找的一直是Castiel，不是他自己。出于他自己的私利，他却不愿让Dean真正地知晓，他不是Castiel，他从一开始就不是。

 

而他又要如何和Dean解释？

 

Jimmy问自己。他等待那并不存在的声音给他解答，Jimmy盯着Dean的眼睛有了大约一个世纪之久，直到行动变成了唯一的解答。Jimmy靠近Dean，给了他一个吻。

 

那个吻惊讶到了Dean，也让Jimmy惊呆了。“我……”Jimmy说，一边抚摸着自己的嘴唇，“对不起！”他说，手忙脚乱地道歉。

 

Dean似乎完全不受Jimmy的吻影响，“我相信你已经充分地表达了你的观点。”Dean说，然后倾身吻上了Jimmy的嘴唇。

 

吻起初是缓慢的，Dean环抱着他，将他环抱在怀里，这让Jimmy感到温暖，感到软弱，他伸手抱住了Dean，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，他的脑中没有声音了，没有任何来自声音的指令。Dean的头发散发着汽车皮革的味道，唤起了Jimmy的一段既视感，他甩甩头，将这段不知何处而来的气味记忆抛之脑后，当下，Dean一点点地吻着他的嘴角，然后是脸颊，耳背后的肌肤。

 

“哦，Cas——”Dean贴着他的颈侧说，发出长长的轻叹，Jimmy的心中突然升起一丝不满，他挣开了Dean，“我不是Castiel。”他说。

 

但是Dean不会放过他，他的嘴唇又回到了Jimmy身上，手开始在他的毛衣和牛仔裤上摸索着，隔着薄薄的衣物，Jimmy很快就硬了，“瞧瞧你的样子。”Dean说，开始有点心烦意乱起来，他隔着柔软的织物揉搓着Jimmy的勃起，“很快就硬了。”Dean低头，在Jimmy耳边说道。

 

“不不不不！”Jimmy剧烈地摇起头来，“Dean，Castiel不会想要你这么做的。”

 

_**不——你明明想。**_

 

Dean，求你了——

 

Jimmy的头放在Dean的前胸上，他的手既像是要推开Dean，又像是要让Dean永久地停留在那里，脑内声音回来了，Jimmy也不知道自己是怎么了，竟然做出和自己的意志完全相反的动作，而他身上的Dean已经在开始将他从套头毛衣中解脱出来了，Jimmy自暴自弃地想，去他妈的——艹他妈的Castiel——

 

他的手来到Dean的衬衫纽扣上，该死的纽扣，为什么那样紧？Jimmy听见Dean在他上方轻笑了一声，“我更想在床上操你。”Dean说，Jimmy从喉咙里挤出一声含糊的“好”，就站起来将Dean向他的卧房拉去。

 

Dean将Jimmy压在床上，不可思议的事情发生了，蓝色的眼睛中闪耀着情欲，这是Dean 从来没有见过的景象。天使的身体在他身下扭动，他的眼角带着闪闪的水光，让他可爱的蓝色变得朦胧，在Jimmy苍白的脸上，红晕从鼻尖扩散到脸颊，Jimmy紧张地咬着下唇，将嘴唇咬得红扑扑的。Dean更硬了，“那么，Jimmy，我可以叫你Jimmy吧，”Dean一边说，一边脱下Jimmy身上的衣服，从松松垮垮的毛衣到牛仔裤，Jimmy在他的棉布平角裤之下勃起了，Dean将手放在那肿块之上，满意地听见Jimmy倒抽一口凉气，发出更加破碎而急促的喘息声作为回答。

 

Dean从来都没有像这样在性事中那么急不可耐过，他很快地将自己身上的衣服脱掉了，期间Jimmy伸手帮他解开了几个扣子，裤子的拉链，当他的嘴终于覆盖在Jimmy的勃起上时，Jimmy发出一声响亮的哭叫，尖锐而高亢，就像是他动作隐含的热切，像是在催促Dean继续。当Jimmy将手指收拢在Dean的发旋上时，他已经不能发出更多的声音，嗓音变得嘶哑，变得更加像是Dean熟知的那个天使的声线，“Dean，该死的。”Jimmy的咒骂变成了惊叫。

 

“啊——啊！”Jimmy仰起头，他的头发在枕头上摩擦，他的头发被汗水打湿了，微微打着卷，他看上去已经失去了自控。

 

Jimmy在床上伸展着自己，将Dean的脑袋夹在他颤抖着想要闭合上的双腿间，Jimmy的双腿不受他意志的控制大张着，Dean将注意力放在Jimmy的性器顶端上，他的舌尖尝到了咸涩的前液味道，Dean的手加入抚弄Jimmy的柱身，揉搓捻弄加上在Jimmy双球上轻轻的一点摩擦，天使的身体就变得更加柔软起来，软得像是支撑他血肉之躯的骨骼瞬间消失不见。

 

突然，Dean想要知道Jimmy的身体能柔软到什么样的程度，他放开了Jimmy的阴茎，松开他的时候，Jimmy的阴茎打在他肌肉紧实的小腹上，发出一声啵的湿漉漉的声音。Jimmy小声抱怨，随即他的双腿就被Dean抬了起来，架在他的肩膀两边，抱怨声变成了急促的喘息。Jimmy的身体正如Dean所想的，有着超常的柔韧性，这个动作Jimmy的身体都轻而易举地做到了，Jimmy看起来没有任何不适，除了被忽略的勃起之外。

 

Jimmy抬起眼看Dean，他的眼里闪着潮湿的欲望，他的嘴唇因为啃咬和吮含而变得红，他的脸更红了，他浑身都在颤抖，“我发誓，如果你再不干进来，我就要——”Jimmy的咒骂看起来更像是欲擒故纵的调情把戏，只因为他脸上异常的红晕而失去了威胁的性质，在听起来反倒成了Jimmy不耐地催促的证明。

 

“耐心，耐心的话，我说不定会急不可耐地操你，”Dean笑着说，“而我会将你干得又湿又软，几天都下不来床，只能躺在这里给我干。”

 

Jimmy发出呜呜的声音，Dean将一根手指插入了他的入口，细细地开拓着他，Dean的手指找到了让Jimmy尖叫的点，Jimmy像是断了线的木偶一样在床上翻腾着，嘴中发出含糊不清的声音，“停、停手，不能是那里。”Jimmy的声音变成了胡言乱语，他的手放在Dean的胸前，握紧双拳，又松开，像是要将Dean推开，又像是急切地想要将他拉近。

 

Dean的手指增加到了第二根，接着是第三根，润滑剂在他和Jimmy的身体之间构造出了顺滑的通道，让他的手指畅通无阻地进入Jimmy的穴口，“看，你的下面在紧紧吸着我。”Dean低下头在Jimmy的耳边说，满意地看见Jimmy的身体突然绷紧了，Dean的手指突然之间感受到挤压的压迫。

 

Dean抽出了手指，Jimmy在他的身下发出小声的抗议，“那么，”Dean放开了Jimmy的屁股，这才发现他的手指在Jimmy圆润的屁股上留下了粉红色的指痕，“你到底是要怎么样呢？”他停下来，坏心眼地看着Jimmy急不可耐地扭动着。

 

那么，你是要怎么样呢？Jimmy反问自己。

 

Jimmy的脑海一片空白，他想呼唤的那个声音并没有如期回应他。

 

或许Castiel一直都在，一直是他意志里不可忽视的存在。或许，Castiel此刻就在他意识的某处窥视着Jimmy和Dean的行为，像是个从上往下看的观察者，观察，放任，可能还带着一丝旁观者的好奇。想到这个，Jimmy突然就感到一丝丝羞耻感。

 

然而，Jimmy已经无法抵抗现在的情况了， ** **他**** 又如何能够抵抗得了Dean？Jimmy意识到，“他”既是Jimmy，也是Castiel。

 

“赶紧闭嘴，操我。”Jimmy说，他已经想通了，一旦想通了一些事情，他的脑海中就响起一声宽慰的呼气声，像是Castiel也终于认可了他自己的做法，不再在Jimmy的脑中大喊大叫。

 

Dean用行动代替了语言上的回答，当Dean将阴茎的顶端对准贴近Jimmy的洞口时，他颤抖了一下，将脸扭过去不看眼前的景象———Dean俯身低下头，张开四肢将他压在身下，Dean勃起的头部顶在Jimmy的入口磨蹭着，Jimmy因为涨起来的热度而脸红了，他闭上了眼睛。

 

“这样可以吗？”在这个时候，Dean却异常地小心翼翼，Jimmy点点头，然后他就感到了被撑开，Dean进入了他，是灼热得不可思议的感觉，他一点点推进，缓慢得让人发疯。Jimmy一定是在某个时点发出了声音，他仰起头，Dean就亲上了他的喉结，在他的脖子上又是吸又是吮的，留下潮湿而响亮的声音。

 

“你的里面很热，又热又紧。”Dean说，腰部的耸动首先是一下一下的，缓慢而有节奏的，随着Jimmy在Dean身下的扭动而变得凌乱潦草，天知道他已经多久没有和另外一具肉体如此亲密过了？Jimmy忍不住想抱紧Dean，这种冲动来自他自己也来自于他的寄生，Castiel，他现在深知这一切的根源了。Dean，只是Dean，他原本将这种莫名的冲动归根于Castiel，却完全忽略了自己也是同样渴望Dean，对另一肉体的渴望，对亲密关系的渴望，对爱的渴望。

 

Jimmy勉力在Dean的冲撞中睁开眼，然后被眼前的景象分了心——Dean盯着Jimmy，他绿色的眼睛深处涌动着Jimmy所不能辨认的情绪，Dean咬紧牙，他的手捧住Jimmy的脸，一边插入他一边吻着他，Dean的胯骨随着他的腰部移动，将Jimmy弄得湿得不能再湿。

 

Dean顶弄了好几次，次次都戳中Jimmy惊叫不已的那点，但Dean仍未放开Jimmy，他的吻似要将Jimmy吻得窒息过去，让Jimmy的胸腔之下，隐藏着不断加快的心跳。最后，Dean终于大发慈悲将Jimmy松开，“唔——！”Jimmy被整得再也叫不出来了，只能双腿大张地被Dean进入，撤回，然后再进入，他感觉自己就要昏过去了，如果再不释放出来的话。

 

Dean比Jimmy的动作更快，他发现了Jimmy的企图，“不行，你只能被我操射。”Dean将Jimmy放在自己勃起上的手拿开，Jimmy的手掌便这样被Dean摁在他头边的枕头上了，Dean几乎是蛮横的，无情地攻击Jimmy最软弱的地方，让他尖叫不已的一点，但是Jimmy只能发出一连串小声的呜咽声。

 

“对，就是这样，你是我的，迟早是的，”Dean一边狠狠将Jimmy向下撞向床垫，一边说，“然后我会给你买一枚戒指给你戴上，好让所有人知道你是我的。”

 

戒指，Jimmy曾经有过。Jimmy想象着Dean有力的手指包裹住他的，将他的手指分开，他左手无名指上的银色圆环在Dean的手指间，象征着一个甜蜜的誓言，暗示着Dean每晚将会在Jimmy身上宣示的主权。想到这里，高潮猛然击中了Jimmy，他张开嘴，他的声音就像是濒死前的声音，他射了出来，将他的小腹和Dean之间的皮肤弄得一塌糊涂，一些白色的液体顺着他的腹部流了下来，流过他的胯骨，腰侧。

 

Jimmy的高潮让他异常敏感，他里面绞紧了，将Dean逼上了射精的边缘。

 

“从未如此好过，我要将你射满——”Dean草草吻了一下Jimmy，然后撞得更快，更混乱，有些混合着润滑剂的体液顺着Jimmy的股间，流到了他屁股下面垫着的床单上，Dean的动作变得更加没有规律，直到他最后一次进入，停留，射在了Jimmy里面。

 

Jimmy只能颤抖，颤抖又颤抖，Dean压在他身上不动了，只是紧紧抱着他，Jimmy听得见Dean的心跳是快速的，和他狂乱的心跳混合在一起。Jimmy的头脑还是不清醒的，像是刚从过山车上下来，他发誓自己见到了眼前的星星。

 

Dean动了动腰部，变软的阴茎从Jimmy的体内滑出来，Jimmy皱起眉头，Dean从Jimmy的身上翻下来，将Jimmy的身体转过来和他面对面侧躺着。

 

Dean的呼吸怕打在Jimmy的脸上，Jimmy盯着Dean的眼睛，两边脸颊的雀斑，他们互相对视，空气随着热度膨胀，“我爱你，”Dean说，Jimmy的心跳因为Dean突然的告白而停顿了一下。

 

Jimmy望向Dean的眼睛，热切而期盼的绿色眼睛，他喜欢的绿色，Castiel喜欢的绿色。

 

停下，Dean是在说Castiel——

 

**_你这个蠢蛋——他当然说的是你。_ **

 

绝无可能。

 

**_你这个榆木脑袋啊——_ **

****

“你和Castiel。”Dean又说，Jimmy和他脑海中的那个声音都停止了。

 

Jimmy咧嘴笑了，“我也是。”

 

他和Castiel说。

 

END？

 

解释：Castiel在Jimmy的脑子里，斜线的是Castiel在说话。


End file.
